


Get to Know My Charm

by HisTwenty7Tattoos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, veela!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisTwenty7Tattoos/pseuds/HisTwenty7Tattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a veela who has been in a few uncomfortable situations because he doesn't know how to control his charms. This has him second guessing the motives of everyone around him. Liam is his nice, fellow Gryffindor who is on the quidditch team. Zayn starts to notice he's in love with Liam and tries an interesting tactic to get Liam to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get to Know My Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changedmystars (ladiesweflawless)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiesweflawless/gifts).



> I hope I wrote this okay, I'm not a huge Harry Potter fan but the prompt really intrigued me. I hope you enjoy it!

Zayn remembers back to his first year at Hogwarts, and how traumatic it had been the very first few weeks. He was a veela, and a young one at that, only 12 years old. His parents had warned him about whatever ‘unique’ characteristics they had as veela’s, explaining to Zayn that he’d have to be extra careful of what cues he was giving off because of all the older students. He thought he had known the worst of it when in the first few weeks he was doing seemingly harmless things and still getting weird looks from the students around him. After that, students began talking to him a lot more, some with really inappropriate topics. They always made him uncomfortable, and he’d find an excuse as soon as he could to excuse himself, always hiding away in his room. Eventually though, things got out of hand.

He was sitting in the common room of Gryffindor, trying to finish up some late night course work so he didn’t disturb the other students that were trying to sleep. An older boy- probably around 15 or 16- came out and started chatting with Zayn, ignoring the fact that Zayn was trying to accomplish something. The boy eventually moved closer to him, right up next to him, enough to make Zayn uncomfortable. It was then that Zayn had realized what his parents had been trying to warn him about. Soon enough the boy had his arm wrapped around Zayn’s shoulder and was inches away from the side of his face trying to whisper seductively to Zayn.

When Zayn saw that he wasn’t just going to be able to get up and leave like he normally did he decided to speak up, “Um, could you like… stop please?”

“Excuse me, love?” the boy next to him tensed, tightening his grip on his shoulder.

“You’re making me uncomfortable,” he stuttered out, utterly terrified at what might happen next.

The boy got visibly upset at this, body switching into a more aggressive position and eyes narrowing at Zayn. And Zayn, well, he didn’t know exactly what to do. Obviously his body had been giving off signs that he didn’t really plan or want to give, and this boy was so entranced that Zayn’s explicit negation gave him offense. Just as Zayn really started panicking and the boy had moved both hands to grip him rougher, he heard a voice clear behind him.

“I think he asked you to let go.”

They both turned to look at the voice, and Zayn was shocked to see a familiar face. The boy was his age, a first year. He had shorter brown hair and brown eyes to match. He was a little bigger than most boys his age, and Zayn had heard from another student that he had made the quidditch team and was being trained to be a seeker. His name was Liam, or at least Zayn thought.

They boy that was holding on to Zayn, although older, wouldn’t be able to take on Liam if it came to that and he must have sensed it. He released Zayn, giving him a slight shove as he did before stalking off to his room. Liam came over then, but kept his distance almost like he was afraid to scare Zayn even after he had just come to his aid.

“Are you okay?” after receiving a small nod from Zayn he said, “M’name is Liam.”

“I’m Zayn. Um, thank you,” Zayn murmured and turned his head down to hide his blush of embarrassment.

“It’s not a problem. Do you mind if I keep you company? Just so I know you’re okay while you finish?”

Zayn doesn’t know why but he gets a little angry at that. He shouldn’t need a babysitter while he does his work in the common room, he’s 12 years old. But he thinks briefly of what could have just happened if Liam hadn’t stepped in, “No I don’t mind.” He goes back to working silently, trying to finish quickly so he doesn’t keep Liam awake for too long. When he does, he closes his books and stands up, muttering a goodnight to Liam and then racing to his room.

In the days that follow after that night, Liam seems to be near Zayn all the time- walking to breakfast, between classes and Liam’s quidditch practices, in the evening before they go to bed. It isn’t a bad thing, but Zayn has reason to be weary of everyone now. He doesn’t think he ever wants to be in a relationship because an underlying part of him will always wonder if his partner is there for the real Zayn or veela Zayn. It was bad enough with uncomfortable conversations, but the thought of what could’ve happened to him before Liam arrived makes him feel a little sick.

Zayn continues to be reserved around Liam. He feels bad, especially after the Liam had stood up for him, but he finds himself second guessing everyone, even Louis, Harry, and Niall, the other first years in Gryffindor. They hadn’t done anything wrong, but Zayn’s experience had scared him enough that he was always on alert.

Around the table one evening a few weeks after the event Louis, ever the outspoken one in the group, says, “Zayn, why are you acting so weird?”

Both Harry and Niall elbow him hard from either side of him. “What? It was just a question! I have a bloody right to know why my friends are weird…” he mutters the last of it and ducks his head to look at his plate.

Zayn meets eyes with Harry and Niall across the table and they both give him a smile, the ones that are respectful and used to convey pity. He turns to Liam on his left and sees him frowning into his plate, too. He decides to play dumb, gluing his eyes to his plate until dinner ends.

They make it back to the common room where Louis, Niall, and Harry take a seat to procrastinate on their course work. Zayn makes a straight line for their room to go finish his coursework and hopefully relax before he goes to sleep, and Liam follows him in. He figures Liam is just planning to do the same as him, but as soon as the door shuts Zayn hears him pause at the door.

“Hey, Zayn? Can we talk?”

Zayn looks up, a little confused, but then gives a small nod and curls his knees to his chest and rests his chin down on them to listen.

“About the other night… I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable but I knew I had to step in. What that guy was doing to you wasn’t okay. So I guess I’m sorry, if I offended you or something but…” he shakes his head and trails off.

Zayn feels his stomach knot, and he tries to summon enough courage to tell Liam why he’s being like this. Surely Liam can’t think Zayn’s actually upset with him, right? That thought alone helps him speak, slow and quite so he picks the right words, “It’s not you. I’m glad you were there and stepped in, I was scared. I’m just nervous because… I don’t really know how to control that part of me yet… I don’t want something like that to happen again… especially around you guys, so…”

At the end of his sentence he looks up at Liam who’s staring right back at him. “Zayn, you have to know that we won’t hurt you like that. You’re our friend,” Liam draws in a big breath before continuing, “When I walked into the room, I could feel the same thing that guy was feeling from you. I could feel it too, Zayn, but you’re a person. You said no, and that guy had no right to continue doing what he was doing after that. I think Louis, Harry, Niall, and I all know you don’t want that from us, so despite what happens, we’re not going to hurt you intentionally, okay?”

Zayn thinks for a moment, and decides he truly believes what Liam just told him. He knows he’s accidentally used his veela seductiveness around them before because of all of the people that had stared or come up to him, but not once had one of the boys acted differently around him in those situations. Finally he looks back up at Liam and gives another small nod, “Okay,” and as Liam’s just about to close the door from the room as he walks out Zayn adds, “thanks, Liam.”

~

Zayn knows he definitely regrets hearing those words from Liam at the end of his sixth year. Sure, he values the part about his boys respecting him when he’s giving off signals he doesn’t mean. But recently, he’s been wanting to attract a very certain boy to him. His previous thought about avoiding relationships seems completely ridiculous to him. Of course he wanted Liam, he was a nice guy, head of their quidditch team despite being a sixth year. He realized it quite soon after relaxing around his boys and growing even closer to them throughout his first year. At first he thought of Liam as a great friend, but in his second year and the years that followed he definitely acknowledge that he had feelings for Liam. He tried to ignore them, completely disgusted with himself for thinking of his best mate like that. That changed when he started thinking Liam was giving him the same signs back. Subtle things, but still there nonetheless.

Also throughout those years he became better at controlling the veela part of him. He definitely knew when he was using his powers, and because he didn’t have a reason to use them (he’s in love with his bloody best mate) he’s not used them since he had the ability to decide. Which is why he knows his plan is a bad idea.

The way he sees it now, his veela powers are a gift, he should use them then, right? Right. Zayn was getting sick of dancing around Liam, he wanted him and he wanted him now. Which is why he’s convinced himself to start using his specific veela charms on Liam.

He starts out small at first. They’re at breakfast in the morning and Zayn’s exhausted. He slumps his head on Liam’s shoulder, making sure he’s using his charm, even if it’s pretty subtle. “M’tired, Leeyum,” he draws out.

Liam, for his part though is completely unfazed, laughing briefly and commenting, “I think we all are, Zaynie,” ruffling his hand through Zayn’s hair for good measure.

And for the most part that’s all that happens whenever Zayn tries to lure him. That is, until he starts really using his charms and not caring for subtlety at all. The first time he does, he’s pressed close to Liam on the couch both trying to do their respective coursework, which isn’t abnormal for them. Eventually though, Liam stands abruptly and mumbles that he has to go, stalking out of the Gryffindor house.

Zayn doesn’t give up after that, which is probably a big mistake. With every failed attempt that follows, Liam withdraws from Zayn. It’s been a week of only seeing Liam during their meals, and Zayn is utterly frustrated with himself for ever thinking this was a good idea. At dinner, he sits in his usual place next to Liam- still hoping his overwhelming veela charm will work on him- but concerns himself with the food on his plate, listening to Louis and Niall banter on the other side of the table, sometimes getting shoved back by Harry who’s sandwiched between them. There’s a break in their conversation, and then suddenly Zayn feels a sharp, excruciating pain where Louis had just kicked him in the shin.

“What in the bloody hell was that for?!”

“You’re being moody.”

“I’m fine,” Zayn says sharply, effectively ending their conversation.

Louis mutters something under his breath that sounds like, “Fine my arse,” but Zayn doesn’t care enough to try and figure out if that’s right.

After dinner, Zayn stalks through the common room to his room, fully intending to finish his work and brood in solitude, but he hears the door slam behind him. Someone grabs his arm before he can reach his desk and spins him around to face him. “Liam, what are you doing?” Zayn asks, hoping to sound as put-off as he feels.

“What am I doing?! What are you doing, Zayn? I know you can control yourself; you’ve been doing it for years. Whatever you’re doing is driving me mad and you have to stop,” Liam nearly shrieks.

“I don’t want to stop. I’m doing it on purpose,” Zayn grits out, ripping his arm out of Liam’s grip. And he didn’t know exactly how he planned to respond to Liam, but apparently his mind decided to be stubborn.

“You’re doing it on purpose?” Liam asks incredulously. He sputters for a moment and then spits something that has Zayn rethinking everything he thought he knew about him and Liam, “What so you have a crush on one of us or something? Is that it?” He asks, mockingly.

Zayn absolutely crumbles on the inside. Liam’s tone surely means he doesn’t have the same feelings for Zayn. He feels like his chest is constricting around him, each breath getting harder draw in. “Go away, Liam,” he says, his voice wavering, and he turns around quickly hoping Liam doesn’t see the tears forming in his eyes.

“No, Zayn. Tell me what the hell is going on…”

And Zayn doesn’t wait for the rest, blind anger and sadness making him shove Liam out of his way and bolt to the bathroom, locking himself in the stall. He crouches down and lets himself cry. Of course Liam doesn’t like him. It doesn’t matter that he’s a veela. Liam is brilliant, head of the quidditch team, good looking. The list goes on and on really. Zayn was the socially awkward boy who withdrew himself from the group his first year because he couldn’t control his own blood body.

The bathroom door opens once again and Zayn can hear Louis shouting a “Well what did you do to him?!” before the door swings shut. He hears a soft rap on the door of his stall and then Harry’s voice, “Zayn? We don’t have to talk about it now, I just want to know if you’re okay.”

Zayn nods his head and then remembers that Harry can’t see him from here, “M’fine,” he whispers.

“Okay, I’ll be right here when you come out,” Harry says and then Zayn can see his feet through the small area under the stall door.

Zayn stays in there for a while, even though he knows Harry can hear him crying. When he calms down enough he unlatches the door and stumbles out to Harry before collapsing partly on top of him and burying his face in Harry’s shoulder. He feels Harry’s hand on his back rubbing soothing circles. Eventually he calms down enough so that he can talk. His voice is rough from crying but he tells Harry everything, starting from “I like Liam” to Liam’s mocking tone at the end that made him run out of the room.

“Okay, first, love, I don’t know why it took you so long to tell one of us, but we already knew you liked him. And I won’t chastise you for using your veela powers because it seems like you already know how stupid that was,” Harry smiles and gets a small smile out of Zayn, “Think of it from his view though. Having your best mate getting you… aroused... isn’t exactly the most comfortable thing in the world, and he was probably really confused and defensive about the way he was reacting to it. I know I would’ve been. You should talk to him, Zayn.”

And Harry is so right in that moment that Zayn wants to beat his head against the wall. “I will just… not tonight, okay?”

“Okay. Can we go to bed now though? I’m tired and my arse hurts.”

Zayn laughs again and then asks, “Can I um… can I sleep in your bed with you? Just for the night? I don’t want to take any chances with having to face Liam.”

“Fine, but if you steal my covers again, so help me…” Zayn is laughing once more, feeling more relaxed about the situation he’s in, and falls asleep easily when he finally cuddles up to Harry.

He sees Liam the next morning, but they don’t talk until the break before lunch. Zayn makes his way just outside of Hogwarts for privacy, even though it’s still cold in the early part of spring. As soon as he steps out he rounds to face Liam, “I’m sorry.”

Liam looks thoroughly confused so Zayn continues, “You’re right, I was using my powers on purpose. I like you, a lot, Liam. And I realize it wasn’t fair for me to do that. I also realize that I’d probably be uncomfortable, too, if my mate was using his seductive powers on me without telling me why first.”

Liam looks shocked, probably still from the part where Zayn admitted he liked him. Zayn braces himself internally for the let-down, for the “Sorry, I don’t like you” that’s about to come from Liam’s mouth. “You like me? And you thought that was a good way to show it?! You idiot! Every single time you did that I could just imagine what I’d told you our first year, about not acting on it because we knew you wouldn’t like it!” Zayn’s briefly worried Liam’s going to whack him upside the head or something, and suddenly the thought doesn’t seem so far off when he sees Liam’s hands coming up on either side of his face, but instead Liam yanks him in and connects their lips together. Zayn is so shocked it takes a moment for him to kiss back, and he keeps doing so until he hears something thud against Liam’s back and feels a powder of snow sprinkle on his face. Liam pulls away and they both look to where Harry, Niall, and Lou are hiding nearby, Lou already posed with another snowball to throw. Liam bends down to make his own ammunition and as he does the snowball comes rocketing into Zayn’s chest.

“Oh it’s on, Lou! You’re dead!” Zayn shouts.

They receive a “Yeah right, you ugly gits!” from Louis before the snowballs start flying from both sides. Zayn feels no chance of losing with Liam by his side.

~

“Babe, you know you don’t have to do this to me, I’ve already been fancying you for a few years,” Liam whispers, pressing his lips right to Zayn’s ear.

“Don’t care. I like to see the way you react to it, Leeyum,” he hears Zayn mumble back with his head turned to face Liam so Liam can understand him from where he’s stood, front pressed to Zayn’s back closely with his head hooked over his shoulder and his hands clasped loosely to rest on Zayn’s stomach. Zayn takes one of Liam’s hands in his own and drags him out to the dance floor so they can spin in circles together, syncing with the students around them.

Secretly, Liam’s in love with the way Zayn dances, but he doesn’t think it’s because Zayn’s a veela. Sure, that definitely has something to do with it, but Zayn is overwhelmingly elegant on the dance floor. Even if Liam wasn’t semi-capable of dancing, he’s sure Zayn would be able to encompass him in graceful twirls and complicated footing on the floor. It’s something he’s stupidly good at, and Liam thinks Zayn would be able to make any of his partners dance successfully.

They keep moving throughout the next few songs, and Liam knows this is what Zayn was referring to when he said he liked to see Liam’s reaction. Liam’s face is flushed and he can already feel the overwhelming need to drag Zayn even closer until there’s not an inch of space left between them. They’ve only been together a few months, but Liam had figured it would get easier to resist his veela’s powers over him- he was wrong. In the middle of the song he decides he can’t stand the distance between them anymore. He pulls Zayn in and buries his face in his neck, letting out a weak whimper to let Zayn know he’s driving him mad.

“Okay, love?” Zayn chuckles.

“No, Zayn… I need you.”

And this is normally when they give each other some space, because they haven’t gone this far before, at least not with each other. Liam had been happy to always let Zayn take his time with the physical part of their relationship. Sure, Zayn had done other things in his past relationships, but he was upfront with Liam when he said he’d never had sex. And Liam understood completely when Zayn confessed that for a veela’s partner, sex made them totally infatuated to the point where they couldn’t leave the relationship, even if the veela did. Secretly though, Liam thinks he’s already there.

Zayn runs his hands up to comb through Liam’s hair while discreetly leading them to a corner of the room where they can have some privacy. “Liam? Babe, can you look at me?”

Liam is slow to respond, but eventually musters the courage to pull away from Zayn’s neck to look him in the eyes, making sure that even though he had to pull his head back their bodies are still pressed together. “I’m sorry, Zayn. It’s just really overwhelming. I… I don’t want to leave you right now.”

“I know, love. Are you…? I mean, Liam, I don’t care about anyone else. You’re always going to be the person I want, yeah? Like, I feel bad putting all this pressure on you because of what I am, but… I’m ready when you are, babe.”

Liam feels his brain implode at Zayn’s words and before he can think anything he attacks Zayn’s lips with his own. A small part of his brain is reminding him that he needs to answer Zayn, let him know that he’s always been 100% for the veela, but he doesn’t think he could bare to drag himself away right now.

Zayn must have more control than him, though (or it has to do with Liam not having the same unfair seductive powers over his boyfriend, the lucky bastard), and he pushes Liam far enough away to hold him out at an arm’s length before raising one brow as if repeating the question for Liam.

“Yes, Zayn. Yes. I’ve always felt that way, I just wanted to wait until you felt you were ready, too. Just, stop holding me… or, fuck… keep holding me just come here…” Liam mumbles off while struggling in Zayn’s grip so he can move closer, his lips already reconnected with Zayn’s so that the last part is barely intelligible.

Zayn gives one last chuckle with their lips moving together under Liam’s guidance before separating them enough to leave the ball and walk towards their shared dorm, Liam stumbling over his uncoordinated feet and mumbling his annoyance under his breath the whole way. Liam vaguely hears Zayn mutter the password for their house before pushing into the common room and continuing to their room. When they’re finally back in their room, things slow down drastically, almost to the point where Liam’s uncomfortable sitting at the edge of his bed with Zayn’s gaze looking down on him.

“Liam? Did you… change your mind?”

That makes Liam snap his head up with enough force that he momentarily worries about straining his neck. “No, Zayn, of course not. I told you I was ready, didn’t I?”

Zayn walks over to him and sits in his lap, straddling his waist, “I know Liam, but put yourself in my position, yeah? If we do this and it ends up being a mistake, I’m not going to be as emotionally… compromised as you will. I’ll at least have a small chance of moving on after you, you donut.”

Liam laughs at Zayn’s playful insult before turning them over to slide between Zayn’s legs. “Babe, I’m already emotionally compromised. I know you keep saying that once we do this I’ll be… bonded to you or something, but to be honest, I’m already there.”

Zayn moves to interrupt Liam, but Liam beats him, “It’s not you either Zayn. I mean it is you, obviously, you’re the reason I don’t want anyone else, but it’s not just the veela you, Zayn. I’ve told you that before.”

It looks like Zayn takes a quick second to process what Liam just said, but eventually Liam thinks he understands him because Zayn surges up at him and they end up kissing with enough force to end up breathless within seconds. It seems endless, the way Zayn’s tongue dances in his mouth, before it retreats only to be quickly followed by Liam’s. They keep kissing, and whatever calm Liam had gained from their short discussion is replaced with overwhelming need again and he starts to grind down against Zayn’s hip to relieve the pressure in his pants.

“Liam, unless you’re planning on letting me flip us over, start taking your fucking clothes off because I can’t from here.”

With actual instruction to move this along clearing away the fog in his mind, Liam pulls away from Zayn to start pulling his clothing off. He chances a brief glance to where Zayn is wrestling with his own clothes before tackling Zayn back again, this time only in his briefs. Zayn apparently wasn’t as quick as he was though because Liam roughly tugs away the clothing still on his body until Zayn is only in his briefs too, before continuing to nip and bite at Zayn’s lips roughly and grinding his hips back down. This time though, the lack of clothing between them has him grunting with every downward thrust.

His veela has him so worked up to the point where he’s having trouble reminding himself to be gentle with Zayn. He can’t stop the need he has to bite at his neck, leaving marks so everyone will know that Zayn’s is his in every sense of the word. He briefly thinks most people already know that, but he loses track of his thoughts when Zayn starts telling him something. He misses the first part, but he hears the drawn out, “Liam, touch me.”

When Liam grabs the lube from Zayn’s desk, he really tries to clear his head- Zayn is a virgin, and if Liam doesn’t take his time he knows he’ll hurt Zayn. It shouldn’t be too hard for him to keep focused on prepping Zayn he thinks while he slicks his fingers. He’s wrong.

As soon as he starts to move his middle finger against Zayn’s hole- just getting it wet at this point- whatever veela powers Zayn has over Liam seem to grow exponentially. He pushes his middle finger in slowly, all the while taking in the ramped-up pheromones Zayn is giving off, leaving Liam turned on to the point where he pauses his hand movements to make sure he doesn’t get too rough with Zayn. It’s intoxicating, every part of his body telling him to listen to the signs Zayn’s giving him to just push in and fuck him. But at the same time he knows that’s not what Zayn wants. His veela needs him to take his time prepping him, to make sure he’s ready for Liam.

“Liam, move your finger,” Zayn mewls.

When Liam thinks he’ll be able to keep himself in check, he starts drawing his finger out, only to push it back in slowly. He keeps this pace, too worried about hurting Zayn right away to do anything else. Zayn moans his name again, and that’s when Liam really notices how ready Zayn is for this and how slow he’s being without need. Zayn’s rolling his hips to feel the friction of Liam inside him, his head is tossed back and he’s flushed from his face to his chest. Liam decides Zayn is more than ready for another finger. He adds the next one just as slowly as the first, but this time he picks up the pace as soon as it joins his other.

Zayn tosses his head back even further and lets out an absolutely filthy sound. “Liam, fuck yes. Holy shit.”

And Zayn doesn’t stop talking after that. He’s letting out constant sounds of approval so that when Liam removes his fingers he’s scrambling to get a condom and slick himself up quick so he can finally give himself some relief from how hard Zayn has made him. He moves back between his veela’s legs and lines himself up before looking at Zayn for a sign that he’s still on board with this. He’s met with a beautiful sight: Zayn is already looking at him, eyes locked with Liam so he doesn’t miss anything, his cheeks are still bright red and his mouth is parted so he can drag in ragged breaths, making his chest rise and fall rapidly.

When Liam starts to push in Zayn starts letting out a low moan, voice already raspy from all of the talking and yelling he’s done. As soon as he’s all the way in, he pauses and Zayn lets out a sigh that turns itself into a low-pitched groan. “Liam, move, babe.”

And Liam looks at Zayn to make sure he heard him right, “Zayn… are you sure? You don’t need a bit more time or…” He wants to make sure Zayn is absolutely comfortable, especially because he’s been ignoring the need that the veela has been giving him for so long, he’s afraid if he starts now he’ll be too rough and too quick. He just doesn’t trust himself to stay in control anymore.

“Liam, fucking move before I…”

“Zayn, stop,” Liam gasps out. Zayn had been starting to move his hips against Liam to get what he wants, and the pleasure makes it harder for Liam to maintain control of himself.

Zayn looks startled at the command, his pleasure and want starting to get the best of him, too. “Excuse me?”

“Stop moving,” Liam moves his hands to Zayn’s hips and crushes them against the bed to keep him still. “I need a minute. If I start right now, I don’t think you’ll enjoy it. You’re killing me right now with whatever the veela you is giving off, and if I start now I’m afraid I’m going to be too rough.” His eyes are pinched shut, and he’s trying to block Zayn out as much as he can just until he feels a little calmer.

Zayn grabs his face and moves it with a hard jerk so their eyes meet when Liam opens his with surprise. “Liam, I know it’s my first time, but I’m fine. And if you don’t start moving right fucking now, so help me…”

And that’s all Liam really hears because he pulls his hips back and snaps them forward, “Oh, fuck.” He really moves after that, he vaguely hears Zayn in the back of his mind, but most of his focus is on how good he feels right now. Zayn is tight and hot, and Liam has never felt anything this good. Eventually, he has another concern, one that he had earlier. He leans over Zayn, still thrusting at the constant, frantic pace he had been, and latches on to Zayn’s neck. Zayn is his. He keeps biting and sucking, leaving huge bruises over his veela’s neck and collarbones, making sure everyone will know that Zayn already has someone to take care of him.

Zayn starts clenching around him, to the point where it’s almost painful to Liam, and Liam looks down just in time to see Zayn’s back arch of the bed and white cover his stomach and his chest. Liam can feel himself getting close, and after a few more strokes he shoves in hard and bites into a previous bruise in Zayn’s shoulder as he comes. He stays there for a few seconds before pulling himself up to go get rid of the condom and find something to wipe himself off. Zayn still has his eyes closed when he comes back after cleaning them up, so he grabs him and moves them both to Liam’s bed where it’s cleaner. He quickly redresses them, knowing that the other boys will be back soon and not wanting to have to hide under the covers naked when they do. After, he crawls in the bed next to him and pulls the blanket over both of them. As soon as they’re settled in, Zayn moves finally. He crawls on top of Liam, “You fucker, these are going to be here forever.”

And Liam doesn’t know what he means until he feels Zayn biting into his neck and sucking sharply. He laughs and curls his hands around Zayn’s back to wait until Zayn’s finished with his masterpiece. After a while Zayn pulls back to get a good look at the mark he left, and he must decide it’s to his standard because he flops down on top of Liam and wraps his arms around him to fall asleep.

In the morning, Liam awakes with Zayn still snoring against his chest. He tries to assess how he’s feeling, if Zayn’s words about being irrevocably in love afterwards hold true. He doesn’t feel all that different, deciding that he was, is, and always will be completely infatuated with Zayn. He looks down and plants a kiss against the boy’s forehead before closing his eyes and running his hands up and down Zayn’s back, waiting for the boy to wake up.


End file.
